Madara's Conquest
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: Oneshot. Bored with the Kages, Madara decides to have his way with an unsuspecting kunoichi, whether she likes it or not. Madara/Temari. Warning for Lemon and Rape.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Warning: RAPE. Don't read if you're under 18 or don't wish to read a story with adult content.**

* * *

**.**

**Madara's Conquest**

**.**

Uchiha Madara, resurrected by Kabuto's Edo Tensei technique, regarded the five Kages with apparent boredom from his perch high up on a branch of one of the gigantic trees he had summoned. All of these half-witted ninjas combined into one warrior wouldn't have been able to even touch him. Apart, their strength was laughable compared to the might of the ultimate Uchiha. If they were smarter, they would have fallen on their knees already and accepted their inevitable defeat. The defiance in face of his overwhelming, crushing force was rather amusing to the stoic Uchiha, but it couldn't hold his interest for long and so his Rinnegan eyes wandered seeking another source of entertainment.

Among the crowd of the foot soldiers located at what they deemed as a "safe distance", Madara spied a blonde kunoichi carrying a war fan. She was obviously the one in charge as she shouted orders at the others without any opposition to her authority. He remembered the woman had confronted him once during his small warm up just after his resurrection. She had managed to score a hit on him, even though it had done as much of a damage as a tickle.

Madara glanced at the Kages appraisingly. Their fruitless efforts to defeat him started to get more tedious than impressive. For now it seemed like they were planning to engage him in a hand to hand combat, as if he didn't already prove that he was entirely out of their league in every aspect of ninja arts.

In his all-seeing eyes they were weak, puny and utterly unworthy of his attention for any longer.

With no one the wiser, Madara formed a Kage Bunshin to deal with their pesky attacks, while he went off to pursue other interests. His eyes fixed on the blonde kunoichi as he shunshined away.

Temari was finished giving orders to her troops and turned back to the battle to anxiously observe Gaara and Kages, ready to provide support as needed, when suddenly she was grabbed around the waist from behind and snatched away. A heavy, gloved hand clamped around her mouth, muffling the surprised scream. She desperately trashed, kicking her captor's shins but he didn't even stumble as if it was nothing more than a gentle tap. The kunoichi however wasn't in the least bit disheartened, instead she struggled even more in the iron-clad grasp.

Abruptly, she was released from the hold and ungraciously fell in a heap on the rocky ground. Swiveling around, a kunai already brandished in one hand she paused in utter astonishment at the sight of the man whose feet she was laying at.

"Uchiha Madara!" she gasped out, bewildered at his appearance here. Why wasn't he fighting the Kages? What did he want with her?

Madara regarded the kunoichi calmly. In terms of skill he'd say she was about a jonin level. By her chosen weapon and the wind affinity he guessed she hailed from the Hidden Sand Village. However, all of that was a simple observation at the back of his head as he wasn't really interested in her personally, but rather in what she was hiding under these utilitarian, unisex shinobi outfit.

Temari recovered relatively quickly from her shock of being abducted by the Uchiha Madara,. She changed her position, supporting herself on one knee and a hand, ready to jump up and retreat at any opportunity she might get.

"What do you want, Uchiha Madara?" she hissed out threateningly.

In his mind Madara likened her to a fluffy kitten baring her baby claws at him. Not very frightening.

In answer to her question, he quirked his brow in faint amusement. Really, what they were teaching the kunoichis in the Sand these days, if she didn't know why a man would drag a woman away from a battlefield to a secluded spot? The standards must have drastically dropped there from what he remembered.

"I won't give you any information! You can just kill me now and be done with it!" Temari came to her own, very wrong conclusion about his intentions.

Madara scoffed. "I don't need your information, kunoichi."

Temari stared at him incredulously, not understanding what else could he want from her. Madara inwardly sighed. For a jonin level shinobi, she was dumber than she looked.

He crouched for easier reach and before she processed what he was doing, snapped open the straps of her bulky vest.

"Hey! What are you..." she protested when he threw the unnecessary piece of clothing to the side.

Madara ignored her, pushing her lithe form on the ground and getting rid of the lower part of his armour, the heavy steel falling on the stone with a clanking sound. Temari tried to crawl backwards and get away from him, but he pinned her down by her shoulders and straddled her, successfully trapping the woman beneath his looming body.

Being so up close and personal with a resurrected legend who had single-handedly decimated the Shinobi Alliance forces less than an hour ago, knowing that he could kill her as easily as squashing an ant under his heel, was definitely one of the most terrifying experiences of Temari's life and she had endured Gaara's insanity when he had still been a jinchuuriki. Subjected to the unnerving gaze of two Rinnegan eyes, she was paralyzed with fear. Madara took immediate advantage of her stillness and pulled her navy shirt up above her chest. Eying the white wrappings wound tightly around her upper torso, Madara pried the kunai from her frozen grip and cut the offensive bindings, exposing her creamy bosom to his sight. Finally shaking off her terror, the kunoichi tried to cover herself with her hands in a burst of embarrassed indignation but he didn't allow for that, pinning her arms above her head with his one hand.

"Stop! Y-you can't..." Temari renewed her futile struggles, apparently realizing what fate he had in store for her. Madara would have slapped her to make her settle down, but since the squirming was causing her two mouthwatering mounds to jiggle tantalizingly he didn't see a reason to stop it.

"Oh?" he asked, suddenly playful as he palmed a breast with his free hand. As soft and delightful as he remembered from back in the day, when he had actually had the time to screw around with women. "What exactly can't I do, kunoichi?"

"You can't rape me! You're dead!" she pointed out angrily.

"I'm told I was resurrected as even stronger than in my prime, so let's test your theory," Madara smirked arrogantly, groping her supple chest and playing with the rosy nipples, plucking and twisting them until they turned into two hard peaks which he then drew into his warm mouth and sucked one after another. Temari restrained an unexpected moan from the pleasure the unwanted attention inflicted on her sensitive body. She was far from a virgin, but damn he knew how to work that tongue, for a dead man that is.

Madara released a nipple from his mouth with a pop and rose, giving her another arrogant smirk upon noticing the subtle rouge staining her cheeks. Temari averted her eyes, struggling to find something snappish to say and coming up blank.

Deciding that he had enough of side dishes and it was a high time to move onto the main course, Madara unzipped her pants and yanked them down to her knees unceremoniously. To properly remove them, he had to let go of her hands for a moment and so she tried once again to escape when her legs were freed from the restricting material but in an instant he was back atop her. Despite her valiant struggles, he forced her legs open and settled himself between them, only a flimsy white undergarment keeping him from the ultimate prize.

"Stop! Let me go! Please, don't do this!" she cried desperately but he didn't even listen, instead just ripping the panties off her body. He roved his eyes appreciatively over the pink slit adorned by the sparse blonde hair, at the same time pushing his pants down his hips. Temari blanched at the feel of his bulging erection prodding her unprepared entrance, realizing she would be in a world of pain soon if she didn't do something quickly.

"You... you sank lower than dirt, you scumbag," she whispered furiously, blinking the tears away. "The great Uchiha has to force himself on a woman? That's pathetic of you," she taunted and it seemed to be working because he stopped his advances to regard her with a slight irritation marring his handsome bastard face.

Madara was good at tuning out useless begging but a blow to his Uchiha pride would never go unpunished. Especially a blow dealt by a stupid broad.

"I thought to spare you the embarrassment," he started, a dangerous tilt to his voice that instantly put her on guard, "but you asked for it."

Temari flinched when he bent over her, seemingly to kiss her, however nothing like that happened. Instead, he grabbed her head to make her look him into the eye. The rings of Rinnegan spun enrapturing her as her mind grew hazy and relaxed. Then her body arched as its nerve endings burst into sudden, blinding pleasure, stimulated all at once. Her brain couldn't handle the bombardment of blissful sensations and shut down for a moment as she rode out the powerful climax wrecking her slender form.

The remnants of the genjutsu subsided and Temari gasped coming out of the trance. "Wh-what was that?" she asked, flustered because despite the amazing rush she's just experienced, her body was yearning for more. She couldn't wrap her mind how he was able to bring her to climax without touching her in a matter of seconds when her own lazy ass not-exactly-boyfriend took at least twenty minutes to even warm her up.

"Just trying out one of my old tricks," Madara answered nonchalantly, inwardly pleased with such a great reaction to his genjutsu, Judging by the puddle of moisture gathered in between her quivering thighs, she was more than ready to receive him. Uncaring anymore if her arms were restrained or not, as it didn't make any difference at this point, he rested his hands on her hips in a bruising grip and surged powerfully into her hot snatch, bottoming out in that one initial thrust. The violent penetration evoked a strangled cry to fall from the kunoichi's lush lips, though the sound didn't faze him as he concentrated on establishing the fast and brutal pace.

Even though Temari's hands were finally free and she could attempt to damage him enough to secure herself a short time to escape before he would have regenerated, running away was at the moment the farthest thing from her mind. Instead of thinking up ways to maim him, she gasped and moaned incessantly, her hands clawing at the ground she was laying on as her carnal desire took over her completely. Nothing mattered besides the male ravaging her tender insides and the encroaching pleasure he was giving her.

Madara smirked smugly at the glazed, lewd look in the woman's pretty teal eyes and changed his angle a bit, upping even more the pace of his already rough strokes. Her tight, heated sheath welcomed his girth happily, overflowing with love juices. Unable to resist the temptation of her bouncing breasts, he lowered his mouth to taste their sweet flavour once again, which was the final push needed for Temari's second release. Madara relished the glorious feeling of her soft breasts and the convulsing and fluttering of her inner walls on his shaft as he insatiably pounded into a woman for a first time in a few decades.

Temari whined in protest when he suddenly pulled entirely out but he would have none of that. After flipping her on the stomach, he grabbed her hair and tugging painfully, forced her onto her hands and knees, then with a forward snap of his hips, drove himself in again. The kunoichi emitted a constant stream of nonsensical, garbled moans, begging for him to stop and let her rest, but he was undeterred, taking her from behind like a bitch in heat he's turned her into.

The blonde's eyes were misty and unfocused as she sobbed in rapture, his hot member hitting her most sensitive and previously undiscovered depths and bringing her closer to the abyss with every single grind until her body seized for the third and final time, all her muscles tensing as she blacked out from the most intense pleasure she's ever felt in her life. Madara, also at the brink of the finish, tore into her harshly and with an animalistic growl reached his own climax, letting her clenching inner walls suck him dry.

Regaining his composure in mere seconds after, the Uchiha slipped out of the woman, who fell on her side in a daze, and fixed his clothes methodically. Casting a last appreciative look at his newest conquest, he quickly left for the battlefield. It was a high time to stop playing around and crush the five Kages with his might.

Temari slowly lifted herself up, sore and bruised from the encounter but more than her body's pain she was struck by the shame and disgust. She loathed Madara though not as much as she abhorred herself – her inability to protect herself from his assault notwithstanding. She felt like a filthy whore, used for a cheap entertainment, and the most sickening was the fact that in the end she had enjoyed and craved that man's touch. She had actually wanted him to do all these unspeakable dirty things to her and this fact was killing her, her mind almost breaking down from the conflicting, powerful emotions running rampant through it.

Tears came to her eyes unbidden as she remembered her humiliating submission to the rapist, however the kunoichi and jonin in her told her it wasn't the right time to dwell on this. Temari gathered and donned her clothes robotically, preparing to leave. She had a duty to her troops and so she had to be strong, despite whatever might have happened to her.

Even if she had been treated like a sex toy by the legendary Uchiha Madara.

**The End**

* * *

_AN: So, I watched the anime episodes with Madara, then I watched a bunch of awesome amvs with him, then I got a look at fanfictions... and realized Madara really doesn't get any. And so I had to help my man :)_


End file.
